Into The Night
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty XD I@M BACK! and here's a story I wrote whilst I was on holiday! ENJOY!


**Okies, I promised you a story so here it is. Give me a G, Give me an E Give me a double T Y! WOOT GO GETTY!**

"But why did it happen?" Betty asked, her voice straining. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand, smudging her makeup down her face. "Why tonight of all nights?"

Betty collapsed on the floor, her legs folded underneath her. "Next up tonight is Betty Suarez. She is performing a special dance routine with guest performer Giovanni Rossi," an announcer said over the loud speaker.

Betty took her position on the stage and bowed her head. Her hair became a curtain, hiding her from the rest of the world.

The music started, filling the room with an eerie sound. The footsteps of Giovanni walking across the stage towards her and she looked up into his eyes. Betty tried to hide the fear and sadness from his dark, passionate eyes, but there seemed to be no way to hide her inner sadness.

"What is bothering you so much?" Giovanni asked as he spun Betty around. Betty looked down at her hand and her fingers passed through Giovanni's. There seemed something magical about the way they connected.

Betty's tears began to soften, but she still seemed drained and Giovanni could tell this by looking at her. "Please explain. I can feel your sorrow," Giovanni said in a soft voice as picked her up and spun her gently around.

Once placed back onto the ground, Betty looked up into Giovanni's eyes and as they continued to dance. "My father. He has taken ill this evening. I wanted to be with him and my family in our time of need but Silvio Horta shall not let it be. We cannot leave the show. I had to perform," Betty said in a whisper.

Giovanni shuddered at the mention of Silvio Horta's name. "Let me help you. Tonight we shall escape," Giovanni whispered in her ear, "Let me be your knight in shining armour." Giovanni tucked a stray bit of hair behind Betty's ear before he lifted her fully off of the floor and spun her round and then swooping her down towards the floor.

The crowd burst into a round of applause as Giovanni and Betty stood and then bowed towards them. He took her hand and again Betty looked at their connected hands. "Follow me," he said in a husky voice.

Betty did as he said and stayed close behind him as they sped through the back passageways of the theatre. The dingy passageway was tight and cramped so Betty stayed close and tight into the side of the man in front of her.

At the door Giovanni grabbed two long black cloaks and wrapped one around Betty, making sure to tie the bow under her chin and placing the hood over her face. He then did the same for himself before gathering Betty into his side and exiting into the dull street.

The light pooled around them as Giovanni decided the quickest route to the hospital. He turned around to speak to Betty but was disturbed by her quiet sobs. He placed one finger under her chin and tilted her head up slightly. "Do you trust me?" he asked her. At once she nodded her head and he grabbed her hand again. With his free hand he wiped away the stray tears that fell down her cheek.

They ran through the streets together in silence, their cloaks flying imitating creatures of the night. They fled towards the doctors surgery and Giovanni kept Betty safe, tucked away at his side.

"Come at once," Giovanni said clearly as he dragged Betty into the area inside the door, shielding her from the forceful wind.

Giovanni unwrapped the bow from under Betty's chin and slowly traced the cloak, moving it along with his fingers until it pooled in a puddle at her feet. She looked up at him with watery eyes as she silently thanked him.

"Come with me?" she asked in a timid voice. Giovanni took her hand reassuringly and started to unravel his own cloak. Betty's small fingers stopped the movement. "Let me," she said as she traced her hands up the centre of his stomach, along his Adams apple, along his cheek and resting on the side of his head.

The simple gesture made Giovanni shiver and he gently bent down towards Betty as her hand touched his cheek. He looked deep into her eyes with a passion she had never felt before.

"Ay, Betty! There you are. We have been waiting all night. Thought you said you would get outta the show ear… Oh, I'm sorry. I was interrupting something. I'll come back later," Hilda said as she turned the opposite direction from where Betty and Giovanni had been stood.

Giovanni looked back into Betty's eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "We should not leave your family waiting anymore. We perform together every night. We shall be able to carry this on sometime soon. Tonight is about you and your family. I bid you farewell," Giovanni said as he turned to leave.

Before he had chance to leave the building, Betty grabbed him hand and pulled him to her. "Please stay with me. I need you there. You keep me strong," she said hesitantly.

Gio nodded. "Of course mi amore. Whatever you wish you shall receive my princess. I am your knight in shining armour. Of this I promise you."

**Hope you enjoyed that :D I enjoyed writing it :D hehe**


End file.
